right under his nose
by debs o.0
Summary: AU. Sasuke sneaks into Sakura's house one evening, uninvited "You shouldn't be here, he's downstairs!" she panted….. MY FIRST STORY! BE NICEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

AU. Sasuke sneaks into Sakura's house one evening, uninvited "You shouldn't be here he's downstairs she panted"….. MY FIRST STORY! BE NICEEEE!

"You shouldn't be here she panted." He trailed his fingers up her thigh, over her waist and on her full chest- she gasped- settling on the back of her neck. He kissed her lips once again and whispered on them "But I am, am I not?"

His other hand drew circles on her left hip playing with the waistband of her short-shorts. He kissed her again, this time inserting his tongue in her mouth exploring her cavern and enticing a moan from her, all the time massaging her hip and scalp making her melt in his arms.

He was about to move on to her neck when her hand on his chest stopped him. He looked up and observed, satisfied, how her cheeks flamed up under his heated gaze, he smirked and tried again to dive in her neck just to be stopped again "Sasuke! Seriously! You shouldn't be here, in my house! He's downstairs working, for God's sake! You know how jealous he is of me, and how he hates to see a male just come close to me! You must have gone crazy if you think I'm risking his trust and my relationship with him for your stupid hormones!"

He growled and pushed her even more against the wall she was already pinned against "I need you! We haven't been able to see each other since he had to take you to his damn cruise. It lasted a whole fucking month!" She narrowed her eyes "Sasuke, stop cursing! And you now as well as I do that we shouldn't do this here! Let's get to your place"

He pushed his arousal into her to make his point clearer "Maybe I didn't explain myself well enough. Do you feel it? Do you get it now? I can't wait!" He rubbed himself against her and she couldn't help but cry out his name. He smirked "There we have it! Just how I like it!"

He pushed her up, grabbed her ass and carried her on the large bed hovering over her. Then he stood up and pulled his shirt off along with his trousers leaving just his boxers that did nothing to hide his growing need. He got on top of her again and kissed down her throat slowly leaving a kiss mark here and there. He got to her clavicle and kept on kissing her till he reached the hem of her button up shirt, by then he had her panting and gasping incoherent words already. she couldn't think straight anymore, no matter how many times they had already done this – in his car, in his apartment, in hotels – he still had the same effect on her, the softest touch from him made her go insane with need, it never stopped to amaze her how she couldn't give a shit if what she was doing was not right, all the hiding and stuff, she just kept relying on his touch for what, now, where two and a half year.

He opened the first button and kissed down the newly exposed skin , then the second reaching between her breasts to leave a big red mark just over her bra. He kept on going until he reached the last one and, with that, the waistbands of the shorts. He got back up to help her get rid of her shirt when she started speaking again, holding onto the small spark of lucidity she still had "S-Sa-Sasuke, wait, really! I'm going to get into trouble! I'm not only betraying his trust but I'm doing it right under his nose! He doesn't deserve it!"

Throughout her speech, though, she didn't even try to stop his wandering hands from relieving her of one piece of clothing, and this didn't go unnoticed by her black haired lover, who only smirked more and started kissing up her arm to her neck all the while talking to her. "I'm not going to stop, I know you want this as much as I do! Besides he deserves it far more than you think. You are mine! And no one tries to take away from me what's mine! He knows about us, you realized it right? And his attempts at getting you away from me are just plain pathetic" he looked at her with angry glaring eyes, ones he never used – and never would – against her. But then he regained his heated gaze with a tinge of amusement in it "Moreover you said it, didn't you? He's downstairs working, he won't show up for a good two hours. He doesn't give you a lot of attention apart from keeping you away from me, does he?" he answered his question himself while working up her neck "Well obviously he doesn't since I'm here keeping you company, while he's in his office working" He smirked, knowing he had won, and dived for her lips again, capturing her in a heated kiss and snapping her bra open, tossing that on the floor too.

He broke the kiss and trailed down her throat to her right breast. He kissed all around her mound till he got to the tip, then placed a soft, sweet kiss on her nipple making her cry with need before taking the bud in his mouth and sucking hard on it. She moaned fisting one hand on the sheet and the other at the base of his neck, holding on. He stopped sucking and put his teeth at the base of her bud, then he raised his head slowly grazing with his teeth the whole nipple to its peak and giving it a last lick when he heard her muffled gasp.

She felt like she couldn't stand it anymore, the moment his teeth started grazing her she felt a wave of liquid spurting out of her and wetting her even more – let's not talk about the state her panties where by this time. But she knew this was just the beginning, he hadn't even started getting serious, right now he was just playing around.

He smirked feeling her hand clench against his shoulder, his hands travelled down to her shorts and one entered her pants and panties feeling her wetness. He started slowly caressing her up and down, up and down, loving her contorted face as he did so.

"Sasuke! Please!" she moaned asking for him inside of her. But he didn't listen, instead he inserted three fingers at once in her entrance positioning his thumb on her clit at the same time. When she froze with her spine arched and her eyes wide open, as was her mouth, in a silent scream, he smirked knowingly and started pumping her fingers at full speed in her all the while massaging her clit, satisfied by the way she tried to muffle her groans with a fist put in her mouth. He kept on doing that admiring her face. Then his other hand slid across her stomach – sending shivers down her spine – and to her back, she adjusted her position to accommodate his wandering hands; there his hand entered her panties from behind cupping her ass this time, while his other hand was still pleasuring her.

Then came her first orgasm. The seemingly innocent hand on her back shifted slightly but enough to permit his thumb to trace around her other cavern and suddenly he shoved it in the tight hole pressing at the same time on her clit. And off she went.

While she came down from her high he used the time to free her of her shorts and panties and getting his own boxers off. By the time she had calmed down he was already above her again kissing the light out of her and without a warning he plunged into her swallowing her cry as he began to pump at incredible speed hitting the exact spot he knew made her come fast and hard. She couldn't contain herself letting out animalistic growls while he added a finger into her stretching her passage even more.

She screamed in his mouth at the sudden addition in her. He growled feeling her inner muscles clench. Then, when she was about to come again, he did it: he started curling, pressing and moving his finger around in her while keeping up his pace and she came again crying his name against his shoulder.

Then he forced her up, even though she still hadn't recovered from the orgasm. He sat up against the headboard and forced her to sit down on him her back facing his front. He started pumping again; the new position heightening even more the pleasure, both for her – since she couldn't see but just feel – and for him – since he had a great view of her pussy swallowing his shaft.

She spread her legs behind herself modifying the position and earning a growl from him, who grabbed her breasts in response and pumped even harder. When she felt herself coming she clenched her inner muscles even more and met his thrusts hard, making him come with her with a hissed Fuck! Sakura!.

She slumped against his chest trying to catch her breath and relishing into the feeling of his equally laboured breathing. After a few seconds she felt him pull out of her – she blushed at the squishing sound they made as they separated – and move her to lie her nearly limp body on the bed covering her with her sheets and curling against her. She sighed as he sweetly caressed her hair disentangling the knots which had been formed during their earlier activities.

After another while she turned around in his embrace and laid her head in the crook of his neck nuzzling him gently "I love you Sasuke-kun" he smiled slightly "Hn. I love you too" he answered lowly kissing the top of her head. They were both starting to doze off when Sakura heard the all too familiar noise of footsteps near the door, alarmed she checked the clock on her bedside table. It read 00.20. 'shit' she thought ' more than two hours have passed'. "Quick! Get dressed and go away" Sasuke looked down at her confused "What are you talking about? I plan on a second round as soon as we've recovered" She gaped at him "Are you an idiot? He's coming up, and I'll see to it that he doesn't find you here!"

Knock knock.

The door knob turned.

Nothing.

Sasuke had been thoughtful enough as to lock the door.

"Sakura, love? Are you still awake?" a male voice rang through the closed door. Sakura started panicking, they were going to be found out, and there was going to be hell to pay. Sasuke, taking pity in her agitated form whispered in her ear "Talk to him, keep him occupied, I'll be out of here as soon as possible" Sakura smiled up at him grateful, and stood up putting her nightgown on, the from her position near the bed she called out "yes! Just a second, I'm changing into my pyjamas. I'll open up in no time" this while she looked anxiously as her lover got dressed quickly and gathered his things.

"Why did you lock the door Sakura? It's not like you, you know I always knock now before entering a room, just as you want me to" Sasuke was finished, he turned towards her and quickly – as to not give her the possibility to refuse him – he kissed her mouth, circling her waist with his arms, and moved down to the column of her neck leaving short sweet kisses on it "yeah-ah… I know, it's just – he bit her shoulder – AH! a habit" "Sakura?! What's wrong? Darling open this door right now!" "It's nothing! Just bumped my feet against the bed" she finally got him away from her glaring at him scoldingly as he exited the bedroom from the window smirking amusedly "Have fun!" he whispered, and a second later he was gone.

She looked at her reflex in the mirror checking if she was at least resembling normality; satisfied by what she saw she went to the door and unlocked it. Immediately a man in bright red hair entered the bedroom looking around in a suspecting fashion "Are you sure you were alone in here?" Sakura hided her guilt behind a stern look "of course! Who should I be having in the bedroom with me? Do you really think so low of me?" he immediately looked at her with alarmed eyes "No! of course not darling! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" and he moved towards her taking her in his arms laying a kiss on her cheek.

"were you getting to bed?" she looked up and smiled at him innocently "Yes." He smiled "Alright love get going I'm going downstairs for another hour or so and then I'll retire too." She nodded at him saying "Don't be too late" He smiled again before kissing her temple and moving towards the door, at the entrance he turned and said "sweet dreams baby!"

She smiled at him shouting victory in her head, glad she and Sasuke were safe for now – knowing they'd have to tell him officially at some point if they ever wanted for this thing to become public –, and answered.

"Good night, daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's the second chapter you asked for ;) I really hope you like it, though I'm pretty sure most of you didn't imagine it like that. still, please be as nice as you have been for the first one, and sorry for being so late, I know I tend to slack off sometimes.**

**I wanted to say thank you so much to all of you who answered because your reviews really encouraged me to write more, you guys were great! :) enjoy...**

It was amusing how his girlfriend could sit through her father's scolding, her teacher's lecturing without blinking always staying composed and sometimes – well more exactly 'most' of the times – come right back at them, but wasn't able to face a simple drama movie, without breaking into tears. It started very subtly: she started growing very silent, and was all at once totally serious – usually she liked to talk through movies commenting on the acting or, more frequently, insulting the villains and laughing evilly when the bad became their punishment – the second phase was easier to detect, you didn't have to be Sasuke to realize something was wrong, it was very noticeable. She started watering up and weeping. The third and last phase was the worst. She actually started crying!

They were nearly at that point.

Three…

Two….

One….

"Sasukeeeee!" Bingo!

"It's not right! Why does the stupid prince have to leave her and marry the stupid bitch?! He should follow his heart and be with the one he loves!" He sighed, holding his arm out to welcome her when she snuggled into him still watching the story unravel. "He's a prince he has to marry a royal girl, not some nurse girl" She hit him in the ribs – he hissed – and glared at him "What kind of answer is that! He should give up his throne for her! Or fight his parents to make them accept her! Or just marry her and get it over with! Or even better: get her pregnant! So they'll have no other choice than to shut up!"

He caressed her hair in a soothing manner, to lower her temper "it's just a movie Sak, It's not real! Chill" he murmured in her hair kissing the top of her head. He felt her relax at once and smiled softly as she said "But it's so sad!" he chuckled "I know, Sak, I know".

They were comfortably sitting on her room's couch, cuddling and watching a movie. He was still stroking her hair, from the top of her head till the very tips of her hair, occasionally caressing her shoulders to her lower back, and then up on her hair again.

She was not exactly indifferent to his gestures and cuddled even more into him, smiling contently, completely forgetting the movie which was proceeding to it's tragic end. She settled a hand on his chest, as an answer to his actions, and also started caressing him, in what was – for her – simply an affectionate gesture. She was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him, until he couldn't stand it anymore and acted.

He gently removed her hand from his chest – much to her stupor – disentangled his hand from her hair and subtly moved her away of him. She was slightly offended by this and was about to complain about his refusal of her affections, when she saw him get up reach for his jacket and took out the one thing that immediately made everything clear to her. She smirked excitingly. He hastily sat down next to her again, took her in his arms and positioned her on his lap, with her legs separated, each on one side of him.

She smiled slyly at him "something wrong Sasuke? You seem awfully tense all of a sudden" she smoothed her hands down his front "do you need anything to relieve the tension? Should I make you something?" she put her hands slightly into his shirt so that she barely grazed the bit of skin right above his pants " should I make some tea?" she asked seriously, but her eyes held amusement mixed with lust in them, she softly traced his navel making him growl loudly and feeling his muscles spasm uncontrollably while his head fell against the wall behind the couch. "I'll be right back with your tee Sasuke" she abruptly took her hands away from him " it always calms you down" she made to remove herself from him, but he didn't let her – obviously.

He glared at her "What are you playing at Sakura? Don't you even try to play this game, it'll get you into trouble. You know how I get when you're like this. Don't. Tease." She looked down at him from her higher position with innocent eyes "Tease?" he growled again, not standing the situation anymore and tangled a hand in her hair pushing her down and kissing her hungrily.

She moaned in his mouth and forgot all about torturing him; he licked her lips asking for permission to enter and once he acquired it he roamed her mouth, tracing her teeth and engaging her tongue in a furious battle. She was seeing stars as she grabbed the material of his shirt to hold on, relishing in the feel of his tongue and in the way his arms were coming up her sides tracing her back until her shoulder blades, then going back down again feeling her rounded bottom and settling on her tights holding her tightly as if he was afraid she would try to get away again.

She had no intention of doing so. Still letting herself be kissed, she slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt revealing his well-defined abs and smooth skin, he sighed as she explored him like it was the first time they were doing this. He didn't stay passive himself: he used his skilful hands to rid her of her jacket and dived under her shirt reaching up to her bra, snapping it open and feeling her mounds under her shirt. He squeezed them, pinched her nipples and rotating them in a crazy like fashion.

She moaned under his bold hands, and as a response to his ministrations she slid a hand in his trousers and grabbed his already hard shaft and gave him a swift stroke, earning an appreciating groan from him; she kept on stroking him, occasionally stopping to slide her thumb on his head smearing the liquid on it or to fondle his balls. Then he slid his hand in her jeans feeling if she was wet enough to receive him; when he found her to be dripping wet he announced he couldn't wait anymore. He needed it now. So he partially removed her jeans just to leave enough space to pursue his goal, but when he positioned his now free cock at her entrance he was stopped by the noise of the front door closing.

Sakura heard it too "Fuck! Why is he here? He's supposed to be back tomorrow!"

Hastily they put their clothes on, Sakura tried to smooth out her hair as Sasuke zipped his trousers up. They had just enough time to get off of each other and sit as if nothing was going on when a knock was heard on the door "Sakura! I'm coming in!" right after that the door slid open to reveal Kizashi Haruno in a suit looking for his daughter. He was in the middle of a greeting when he noticed the second figure sitting on the couch near his precious, only daughter. Too near.

He narrowed his eyes and, as if he was Sherlock Holmes in person, he analysed everything he could about that boy and the possible – hopefully not – relationship between the two. Haruno Kizashi was a very clever man, it didn't take a lot for him to figure out what had nearly happened in that same room. And he didn't like it one bit. There was no mistaking the laboured breath the two teenagers were sporting, neither was the very obvious bulge in that boy's pants, or the guilty look in his daughter's eyes. But what really gave them away was the condom on the small table.

When Sasuke noticed were the older Haruno's eyes had stopped in their perusal he shuddered. Very slowly Kizashi moved his eyes on Sasuke and after a few seconds of glaring he muttered just a word "Out". Sasuke hesitated a few seconds looking at Sakura unsure – he didn't want to leave to face her father's rage all alone – but when she urged him to go with her eyes he stood up murmured a "sir" and went out of the house.

"What was that Sakura?" "dad I…" "I thought we talked about that! I don't like him. He may come from a prestigious family but he's not good for you! Look what he tried to make you do just a few seconds ago! What would have happened if I hadn't come in" 'if you only knew' "I don't want you to see that boy ever again, do you understand what I'm telling you?".

At his last words her eyes flashed angry "What!? I have absolutely no intention of doing so! You don't even know him! He's lovely, and kind, and protective…. And over all he's there for me! He comforts me, he stays up all night to listen to me rumble when I can't get asleep or when I have a nightmare, he is there every time I need him, and he doesn't expect anything back from me other than my love. And yes! I love him, ok?! So stop badmouthing him, and degrading him, just because you think you're superior and that no one will ever be good enough to be your daughter's boyfriend!"

She took a pause to regain her breath and was about to start ranting again when he stopped her "Sakura this is not about being fit to be MY daughter's boyfrie…" "oh really? Than prove it! Meet him! And you better get used to him, because he's not getting out of my life so soon!"

He looked uncertain "But Sakura dear!" "No 'buts'! please daddy!" she was pouting now "Do it for me, I really, really do care about him! Please?" she flashed him with her doe-eyes. And he couldn't resist.

"Fine" he grumbled "But I'm not promising anything, alright?". She beamed and leapt at him "Oh! Thank you, daddy! I know you'll like him!"

* * *

"What? No_freaking_way!"

"Why? Come on!"

"Are you crazy? I will never ever do that"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

…

…

…

"Sasuke"

"….Fine"

* * *

"Father, I'd like to introduce to you my boyfriend: Sasuke."

"We've already met. You left an impression _Sasuke_"

* * *

Apart from that the dinner went pretty well. When they got out on the porch of her house to say goodbye the air was a lot less tense. They shared an intense look and then Sakura broke in a grin. Sasuke mirrored her grin and asked with a sigh "So it's done? Over?"

"It is over" she smiled "Give me my kiss before you get on my father's bad side again"

He got nearer and very sweetly pecked her on the lips, then whispered on them "You realize I'm not following the _no-sex-till-twenty-rule_ right?" she giggled and pushed him away ushering him on the street "Go away you idiot!"

He laughed "Alright, alright." He started walking backwards he winked "Goodnight babe, see you tomorrow" and he turned around and she followed him with a smile on her lips.

Before turning the corner he turned around and said smirking "Oh! By the way. It's time for you to meet my father. If I faced yours you'll have to face mine. I'd say Wednesday night? Goodnight again my love!"

"What?! Wait! Where are you going! We need to talk about this! Sasuke Uchiha you come immediately back here! Hey! HEY!"

**end**

**How was it? let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I never realized how much influence a reader's compliment/opinion/demand/ has on a writer's belief/firmness/decision. I said I wouldn't have written a second chapter. Just for you, of course I'll write a second chapter! But no way am I writing a third chapter! That wouldn't come out good! It would be forced and would ruin the whole shot!**

**Just for you, of course here's the third chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

She was trembling.

And no of course it wasn't out of fear! _The_ Sakura Haruno feared nothing!

Well… maybe that small mouse that came out from under her bed last week, just as things were getting interesting between her and Sasuke, but it wasn't out of fear that she shouted! No sir! It was out of… surprise! Yeah exactly!

At least that's what she told Sasuke.

Anyway she was rambling – even in her head – and it wasn't making things easier.

She needed a plan.

Maybe she could fake a fever! Except Sasuke new perfectly well the difference between a feverish-Sakura and a non-feverish-Sakura. There it was! She 'd pull the "grandma S.O.S." plan! Shit! She nearly forgot Sasuke had made that up to allow her to spend more time with him and less with his obnoxious best friend. The "emergency call" worked only when done with a partner (again her and Sasuke to escape Naruto).

There were so many Sakura-escape-awful-moments-plans but as it was, none of them came to mind, at least none that was doable .

Ding dong!

Double shit!

* * *

"please! I beg you! I've got a stomach ache! It's nearly my period! Don't make me do this!"

"Sakura stop this, it's getting ridiculous, we're already in the car and halfway there, just another 15 minutes or so, so quit being a baby! What's more I'm perfectly aware of the fact that your period isn't due in another two weeks at least, given that I made sure you didn't eat yourself sick, and that you don't look like you're having a flu the only possible conclusion left for your stomach ache is one."

She looked up with hope in her eyes, maybe she'd get away with it this time, maybe, just maybe, he would take pity on her and decide he was going to let her survive after all, maybe… "you're scared"

…

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I AM SO NOT SCARED, I'M NEVER SCARED! Surely not of your parents! No I'm not, not of your lovely mother and definitely not of your… o-of your… f-f-fa-fa-father…"

He smirked down at her, with his incredible (for Sakura) ability to still manage to drive and not make an accident while staring in her eyes with that smug look and that conceited smirk she loved so much. "Oh really? So my father's the problem? Well, as I said : I faced yours, you'll have to face mine"

She felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes "But he hates me!" she whined, he merely lifted an eyebrow "Oh? And yours doesn't hate me?"

"That's another matter completely! I'm a girl, it's normal for him to be protective, and you're a boy! You… you… you can handle fathers!"

He didn't answer at that, he just sighed and pulled the car of at the side of the road where a small parking area was situated. Again she was filed by hope "Are we going back?"

He looked at her as I she was crazy "No way! Keep on dreaming baby!" he stopped the car, took his belt off, took hers off too and then turned to look at her "Sakura, I love you. There's nothing more you need to worry about. This meeting? Just a formality. My parents wanted to meet you when I told them I was coming over at yours for dinner. I guess my father didn't want to be outdone by tours" he rolled his eyes " my mother already loves you, there's nothing you to be afraid of! He'll just ask you some questions and it will be over soon. If it becomes too much you just need to tell me, I'll make up a good excuse and take you away. Ok?"

She looked up with a pout "Promise?". He chuckled and said "I promise"

They sat there for a while staring into each other's eyes waiting for her heart to go back to its usual rhythm, after a few minutes he smiled – yeah smiled not smirked – "All better?". She thought about it, but she still had a nervous feeling in her stomach, "Can we please wait just for a little while longer? I feel as if I'm going to die from anxiousness".

He sighed and took a look at his watch "Only for a few more minutes ok? Besides: the sooner we go, the sooner we get back" he watched her with a speculative gaze, then smirked " I know the perfect way to get your nervousness away" she looked up hopeful for a way to feel better and asked " Yeah?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Aa", and then started to lightly trace the column of her neck with his nose, inhaling the smell that was undeniably her. She caught on and hummed "I think I like where this is going" he put a hand under her tight and the other on her waist and very gently pulled her over to straddle him on the driver's seat, all the while he was placing featherlike kisses on the conjunction of her neck and shoulder. He trailed up to her neck, bit lovingly the skin behind her ear and whispered to her "You know you're the most incredible creature I've ever come across right?" She was enjoying his treatment so much that the only thing that she could do was hum and angle her neck so to give him better access to her.

His hands trailed from her tights up to her waist slowly as his lips reached higher to kiss right under her chin, she responded by entangling her hands in his hair and languidly caressing his scalp. Sasuke trailed higher and higher with his lips until he got just over her lips and stayed there. His hands, that hadn't stopped tracing her sides, moved to her back and once there he pressed her against himself to feel all of her. She moulded against him sighing against his mouth at his gentle ministrations, they teased each other for a few moments, pulling away when the other leaned in and vice versa, until they both leaned in and, with a chaste brushing of the lips they kissed, simply holding each other and enjoying the other's warmth.

When they parted he looked her in the eyes and smirked lightly, then nudging his nose against hers he asked "Better?" her eyes widened lightly and then smiled amused stroking his cheek "A lot better". His smirk widened and nudged her over "Great, now get off so we can go"

She stared at him shocked "What! That's absolutely not enough! I thought we were talking about some serious action here!". Sasuke leaned in and whispered with his husky in her ear "Sakura, no way I am going to a dinner with my parents to introduce my girlfriend to them smelling like sex" She shivered, but had to agree with him, she could not have her first official meeting with his parents start with such a bad presentation.

Still. She pouted.

He chuckled and watched her as she returned to her seat and rebuckled her belt. He set the car in motion again and drove out of the parking lot, when they had travelled approximately ten minutes and she was still pouting he leaned in again whispering in her ear "If you behave this evening, you might get your reward tonight" and suggestively licked her neck. She couldn't wait to get to his parent's house.

* * *

"Sakura! Darling please come on in!" Mikoto smiled welcoming "Fugaku! They're here" Sasuke sighed, he should have expected his mother to be overly excited, it was only normal: one of his boys had finally brought a girl home, she smelled grandchildren already (-.- Sasuke's face )

Sakura blushed, she knew Mikoto was practically in love with her but all the attention she was getting from her was making her agitated again, she felt Sasuke squeezing her hand as a sign of encouragement.

Mikoto led them to the dining room "You're just on time! Come sit down dinner will be set in a minute!"

Sakura looked around the room self-consciously, but the only ones sitting at the table were her, Sasuke in front of her and Itachi at her left; the latter smirked amusedly at her sensing her uneasiness and knowing what the cause for it was.

When the door slid over she nearly jumped out of her chair, hesitantly she lifted her eyes and froze completely when she met Uchiha Fugaku's eyes. When she felt a nudge under the table coming from her left she came out of her shock and immediately stood up and walked over to the man with the stern look on his face, when she was in front of him – feeling Sasuke move beside her – she bowed down formally and said "Uchiha-san I'm honoured to meet you"

She waited feeling his gaze peruse her, then she heard a "hn" and felt him move away from her to take his rightful place at the head of the table. She didn't know what to do, when Sasuke put a hand on her arm she returned numbly to her chair. After a while Mikoto joined them and the quiet dinner started.

Then she heard Itachi's whispered words "Impressive, not everyone gets on his good side so easily"

And she let out a relieved breath.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke smirked while he was driving. She huffed and looked away.

Then all of a sudden she seriously said "Sasuke, quick, pull over!"

He looked alarmed, was she feeling unwell? "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just do it Sasuke!"

He pulled over and watched her expectantly; then she smirked and unbuckling her belt she straddled him "So how about you finish what you started?" he initially glared at her for making him so scared, then he smirked and swiftly pulled her against him and at the same time he lifted his hips to press them against hers. She hissed and grabbed his hair to hold onto something.

"You little… Do you know how much you scare me when you pull stunts like that?" he growled in her ear as he pulled down the straps of her dress revealing her perky breasts only covered by her purple bra, then without hesitation he dropped his head and bit her nipple through the material causing her to tighten the grip on his hair and let out a hiss of pleasure. He lifted her skirt and pushed the material of her panties aside to feel how wet she was, while she worked on the buttons of his pants, trying to free his erection.

The moment his erection sprang free and into her hand he slanted his lips on hers and shoved a finger in her drawing a strangled moan from her lover, "That's how you want to play? Very well" she panted on his lips and while he filled her with a second finger and started thrusting into her she gave him a long stroke from top to bottom. He moaned in her mouth, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. When he felt he couldn't wait anymore he moved her hand from his cock, aligned her to him and drawing her head to his to kiss her lips, he thrust into her, surprisingly slow and gentle considering the impatience he had showed earlier. She moaned his name and burrowed her head in the crook of his neck while he thrust into her at first slowly, but picking up his speed with every thrust. After a while he felt her muscles tighten and concentrated on not losing control before she had reached her peak, so he rose one hand to her breast pinching her nipple and at the same time pressed down on her clit pushing her over the edge and with one final thrust he emptied himself into her finally relaxing in her hold.

She panted on his neck enjoying his soothing hands on her back, then she kissed his neck saying "take me home. I'll show you some other stunts which will surely entertain you".

Without losing a moment he turned the gas on and steered the car into the road again not even bothering to get out of her. Too eager to get home.

"Did I tell you my parents are out of town for the next three days?"

He stepped on the gas.

* * *

**so there it is**

**sorry for the crappy lemon but I didn't have the will in me to write something longer or more articulated, I was tempted to leave it out, but then I supposed I owed you one, since it IS rated M for a reason ;) I hope you still enjoyed, feel free to criticize, I'm open to suggestions... and this is really the last chapter of this "work" I'd like to work on something else now, so sorry if someone will be disappointed ;)  
**


	4. AN, please read

**Prequel is up!**

**As some of you requested I wrote something like a schoolfic (not sure if it can be counted as such), anyway it's called "Mine"…**

**Check it out and tell me what you think, reviews make my day**

**Also I know it's not permitted to use chapters like this but I'm desperate to find this story I read a long time ago, so how about a story for a story ? I wrote the prequel you tell me if you know the story I'm looking for ;) ?**

**So: it was AU and sasuke became sakura's boss or something like that, but they knew eachother from before, since they had a one night stand during Christmas (I think) and her best friend is married to Itachi... I also remember there being involved SPA's and something called "lavender"... o and in one chapter they paint sakura's apartment, in another they fly to paris and a lot of people don't want them to be together I think…**

**Sorry again but I'm going crazy over here**

**Thank you all for your support and your (possible) help…**

**I love you**

**debs**


End file.
